Rosas en el Desierto
by yukarito
Summary: Rosas llegan a casa de la familia Cullen, las cuales les impulsa a emprender un viaje atravez de egipto, descubriendo la historia de un ser inmortal.
1. Chapter 1

hola, espero les guste y me dejen muchos reviews. gracias

1

El sol en lo alto iluminaba el día como un dios, los arboles movían sus hojas al compás del viento y daban una fresca sombra al pie de sus gruesos y antiguos troncos, las mariposas de variados y magníficos colores volaban de flor en flor, volando sobre rosas, orquídeas y margaritas, era un gran mar de colores y olores era un verdadero espectáculo natural que en verdad parecía irreal

Las flores eran hermosas, era un jardín de ensueño, ¿seria el paraíso?

-¿estas bien Alice? Escucho su hermosa voz y la visión desapareció, se giro y le miro sonriendo, -que viste, fue su pregunta

El lugar más hermoso del mundo respondo mientras acomodaba las flores en un jarrón

Si que es hermoso, dijo Edward al leer sus pensamientos, donde estará ese lugar se pregunto

Ella negó con la cabeza

La pregunta correcta es porque lo vio Alice?

Esa si era una pregunta grande, pero lo único que sabia ella era que un día estaría en ese bello jardín.

En algún lugar del mundo una voz melodiosa algunas veces comparada con la voz de un ángel dijo, ya es el momento….

Un hombre de mirada clara y llena de sabiduría que solo da la experiencia y los años transcurridos, asintió levemente y salió del lugar.

Había llegado el momento de partir e irse de Forks, su tiempo había terminado tenían que irse e iniciar de nuevo la obra teatral, por lo menos eso pensaba Nessie

-yo no quiero irme, aquí esta el abuelo y la familia de Jake dijo Nessie

-nadie quiere irse Nessie, pero tenemos que hacerlo y lo sabes, que crees que no me duele dejar a Charlie? Es mi padre! Dijo bella

Todos se calmaron ligeramente y le sonrieron a Jasper por su intervención

El sonido de unos neumáticos sobre la grava del camino que llevaba a la casa los saco del trance a todos

-Jake podrías abrir por favor traen un paquete dijo Edward , minutos después Jake entro con una pequeña caja a la sala, todos se acercaron para ver y Carlise como jefe de familia abrió la caja, esta contenía una simple rosa de un color azul hermoso y un sobre que decía fam. Cullen, el tomo el sobre y lo abrió lleno de curiosidad….

_Las estrellas brillan en el firmamento desde los inicios de la eternidad_

_Quien mejor para ver sus eternas luces que tu, mi eterna compañera resplandeciente….._

Todos se miraron

-No tiene remitente dijo Edward.

-Es raro fue el comentario de Emmet.

-Sabes de que se trata esto Carlise pregunto Esme

-No tengo ni la más remota idea

-Es bonito y romántico no creen dijo Alice

Todos se giraron a verla

-Que?... es verdad son como las líneas de un poema de amor

-Olvida eso Alice , la pregunta es quien, para que y porque lo enviaron?

El sonido del móvil de Carlise sonó , el miro la pantalla contesto.

-Hola Tanya, permíteme deja que te ponga en el alta voz, dijo Carlise mientras apretaba el botón para el altavoz y lo ponía sobre la mesa junto a la caja y la nota

-nos acaba de llegar un paquete, trae una hermosa rosa de color amarillo y un sobre que dice fam. Denali

-hay algo dentro del sobre? pregunto Carlise

-si, deja te lo leo

_Oculta ante los ojos de los curiosos e inocentes, estas tú en una eterna soledad, rodeada y olvidada por los tuyos y aun así nos miras desde el inicio y hasta el final….._

Todos se miraban y había silencio en la habitación

-que sucede Carlise?.. pregunto Tanya

-es mejor que nos reunamos todos dijo Alice, dile aEleazar que venga, esto es demasiado raro; tenemos que reunirnos y descifrar este misterio.

Todos los físicamente presentes estuvieron de acuerdo con ella; de la misma manera los parientes al teléfono.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Corría lo más rápido que podía sobre la caliente arena del desierto, tenia que encontrar refugio antes de que ella la encontrara, si la atrapaba seria su fin.

Giraba su cabeza en busca de un escondite pero solo había dunas y arena extendiéndose hasta mas allá de lo que ella alcanzaba a ver; el ardiente sol quemaba su piel dorada; el paso de las horas le era eterno, el cansancio, el hambre, la sed, se apoderaron de ella, su poca conciencia y fuerza fueron vencidas y callo sobre las ardientes arenas.

Después de una acelerada mudanza y una intensa despedida, toda la familia ya se encontraba instalándose en la ciudad de Fairbanks, en Alaska ubicado cerca del parque nacional Denali.

La casa era una vieja construcción tradicional de madera, alas afueras del pueblo; amplia y grande para albergar a toda la familia; Nessie no perdió el tiempo para elegir su dormitorio con una espectacular vista.

-Nessie!... grito Jake

-que?

-baja ya vienen los Denali….

-voy!….como odio las reuniones familiares, dijo mientras bajaba a la sala

Las dos familias se encontraban ya reunidas y saludándose con un sincero afecto, como si fuera una sola y respondiendo al las preguntas habituales después de un largo viaje.

-realmente el viaje fue bueno, a pesar de la rápida partida, pero era necesario, y ya que estamos todos reunidos es mejor abordar el tema… comento Carlise

-cierto mi querido Carlise, luego de aquella llamada y el consejo de Alice de estar yo presente, verdaderamente me puse a pensar el motivo de porque era necesaria mi presencia, dijo Eleazar

-bueno Eleazar en ese momento solo te vi y sentí que tu presencia era necesaria.

Nadie podía negar eso, todos confiaban en las visiones de Alice.

-bueno ahora, que sabemos?, porque nosotros?...dijo Tanya

-mama! Mira lo que encontré en la cocina… dijo Nessie dejando una caja sobre la mesa

Todos se miraron, y vieron abrir la caja a Nessie, la caja estaba llena de rosas de varios colores, de tallos grandes y gruesos, con duras espinas y suaves pétalos.

-mira hay una nota dijo Nessie dándosela a Jake.

El tomo la nota, la abrió y leyó

_Tu viaje inicio en las ardientes arenas, bajo el implacable sol,_

_Las últimas luces fueron testigo de las lágrimas derramadas de tu corazón roto._

-como detesto esto! Dijo Jake, son puras palabras bonitas.

-si pero tienen un trasfondo, si estas palabras son mas que simples palabras, si fueran la narración de una historia?... dijo Carmen

-si es una historia habla de una mujer. Dijo Esme

-eso es claro, pero porque nosotros?

-creo que las respuestas las tendremos si la encontramos, dijo Jasper

-si la encontramos?, hablas como si fuera real, además en ese caso donde la buscamos? Dijo Kate..

-creo que la respuesta esta ahí mismo, dijo Edward señalando hacia la mesa

-las flores? Pregunto Emmet rascándose la cabeza

-Mas bien el poema, dijo bella sonriendo.

-bueno y las flores?.. Pregunto Rose

-son nuestro destino dijo Alice mientras tomaba las flores entre sus manos y las colocaba dentro de un jarrón… Si, las arenas son el inicio y las flores el final, nuestro destino, tenemos que ir al desierto a Egipto….

-si nadie tiene algún problema con ello que lo diga… dijo Carlise

-mira yo la verdad preferiría que estas flores nunca hubieran llegado, pero quiero saber, dijo Tanya

Todos asintieron

-creo que el mejor lugar para investigar es Alejandría…dijo Eleazar

-estoy totalmente de acuerdo, dijo Carlise

-pienso que seria buena idea llamar a benjamín, dijo Edward, el nos ayudara a movernos y a saber donde buscar.

Lentamente pudo sentir la frescura del desierto bajo una sombra, suavemente abrió sus ojos y los vio, dos hermosos ojos azules como luceros.

-Saba'a AlKair…1 escucho una voz aterciopelada y varonil decir.

1.-buenos días , en árabe.

Quiero agradecer los reviews de:Phoenix Black-Reborn y la nenisita.

espero sus reviews, buenos o no tan buenos.

grax.


	3. Chapter 3

3

El viaje se hizo en grupos, para no llamar la atención en la ciudad de Alejandría, en el momento en que todos estuvieron instalados en la casa que era propiedad de Benjamín y de su compañera Tia.

-verdaderamente me alegra tenerlos a todos aquí hace mucho tiempo que no los veía, en verdad nos alegro y nos intrigo su llamada, no es así Tia querida?

-Marhaban(2)… así es…

-todos estamos contentos de verles, dijo Esme

-bueno díganme ¿que planes tienen?, la ciudad esta a un par de millas de aquí, esta parte del desierto no es muy bien vista, poco agua y mucho sol…

-esa es la razón por la que están aquí, comento Carlise

-efectivamente, la construcción de esta casa a servido de practica para el manejo de mis habilidades

-déjame decir que es una magnifica construcción… comento Garret.

Benjamín asintió en agradecimiento a su comentario

-nuestro plan es investigar en museos y bibliotecas, buscar algo que tenga relación con la información que poseemos, dijo Carlise mientras le entregaba la notas que habían recibido.

-de casualidad recibieron una nota junto con una rosa? Pregunto benjamín, todos asintieron, curioso yo recibí una esta mañana, dijo mientras Tia entregaba la nota a Carlise.

Tus ojos dorados se creyeron perdidos en la oscuridad eterna, por su victoria corrieron ríos de sangre.

-creo que debemos de ver a mi viejo amigo, dijo Tia, es un viejo contador de historias, cuando era niña me gustaba escuchar a su abuelo contarlas.

-cuando crees que podamos verlo?..dijo Eleazar

-creo que lo mejor es verle mañana en el mercado de camellos, esta por amanecer no es buen momento.

Nessie y Jake decidieron ir a visitar la ciudad, Nessie se coloco un velo al estilo musulmán para ocultar su piel y su rostro, y poder conocer la ciudad de día, al llegar al mercado todo era lleno de colores y joyería.

-Mira Jake, dijo Nessie mostrándole un relicario.

-si Nessie es bonito como todo lo que has visto dijo Jake ya fastidiado de pararse cada dos pasos en un puesto.

Nessie bufo ante el comentario de Jake y dejo el relicario en su lugar.

En el momento que ya se estaban yendo vieron un hermoso brazalete hecho de oro y piedras preciosas, el brazalete estaba formado de un diseño de rosas y tallos entrelazándose.

-esto si es hermoso dijo Jake tomándolo en sus manos, Nessie asintió, cuanto pide por el? Pregunto

El vendedor le dio un precio, que Jake considero bajo, pero el vendedor había argumentado que llevaba años con ese brazalete y no había podido venderlo; realizaron la compra y decidieron regresar a casa de Benjamín.

Al llegar a casa, Nessie mostro el brazalete, Tia consideraba una buena adquisición después de revisarla joya, ella era una experta en joyas, también creía que el vendedor no vio el verdadero valor de aquella joya.

-lo realmente curioso es que esta joya es verdaderamente una obra de arte, es de cierta manera burda y tosca, las gemas no están del todo trabajadas, hay muchos tallos que son gruesos al igual que los pétalos de las flores. No e visto un trabajo como este en mucho tiempo yo creo que se realizo mas o menos hace unos 3000años, dijo Tia

-3000?, dijo Emmet

-si no es que mas

-es un verdadero tesoro entonces, dijo Bella

-no se, pero a mi me gusto mucho, me recordó a las rosas que nos han enviado, dijo Nessie

Todos se miraron, Edward escuchaba, ese brazalete no era una coincidencia.

Sonrió ante la mirada del desconocido y se incorporo poco a poco mientras miraba a su alrededor, estaba en lo que llamarían una casa del desierto, las paredes eran de gruesas telas y pieles, ella se encontraba sobre mullidos cojines de finas telas y hermosos bordados.

Mi nombre es Sayyid, dijo el extraño

Mi nombre es Zareen. Dijo ella

(2) marhaban-bienvenidos en arabe

quiero agradecer a la nenisita por estar al pendiente de este fic, gracias

espero sus reviews, grax


	4. Chapter 4

4

La casa del amigo de Tia se encontraba en las afueras, al otro lado de la ciudad, era un hogar humilde, hecho de adobe, con una pequeña terraza con plantas para proveer de frescura al hogar.

La comitiva, fue recibida personalmente por el amigo de Tia, que era actualmente uno de los pocos Hakawati(3) de la ciudad, él como buen anfitrión los invito a su sala, un lugar sencillo con el piso cubierto por una mullida alfombra, y unos cojines para sentarse, acomodados formando un círculo alrededor de una hoguera, en un punto de la circunferencia se encontraban unos cojines ligeramente más elevados.

- Marhaban… dijo Hakawati.

-Shokran (4)…respondieron todos juntando sus manos e inclinándose ligeramente.

-pase siéntese, Tia amira(5)!, que bueno tenerte aquí y con amigos, dime amira, en que puedo ayudarles?

-Ali querido, sabes que es un placer para mi visitarte, deja te presento a mis amigos, ellos son Isabella y Edward Cullen, vienen de América, Edward, Bella él es el Hakawati Ali.

-Sorirart Biro'aitak (6) Hakawati Ali, dijeron ellos como les había enseñado Tia.

-solo Ali, dijo el viejo sonriendo

-hemos venido aquí para solicitar tu ayuda Ali, queremos saber si tu sabes alguna historia de aquellas viejas, que no encuentras en libros… de alguien de ojos dorados….

-Déjame pensar… el viejo se acomodo en los cojines más elevados, coloco un codo sobre su rodilla y con su mano sostenía su barbilla, miraba hacia el piso, su otra mano cubría su rodilla, sus dedos se movían uno tras otro en un ritmo lento; en esta ocasión Bella deseaba estar en el lugar de Edward, ella giro su cabeza para verle, estaba concentrado, ella le dio un discreto golpe para que la mirara y le dijera algo, el solo se encogió de hombros

-mmm, hay una historia amigos es antigua, pocas veces contada, mi abuelo me la conto a mi, su abuelo a el y así sucesivamente por años y generaciones atrás, espero poder recordarla

Edward, Bella y Tia se acomodaron en los cojines para escuchar la historia

_Se dice que hace muchos años, en algún lugar de Egipto vivió un rey tan acaudalado que era el mayor de los reyes, era amado y respetado pos sus súbditos, el rey podía estirar la mano y obtener aquello que deseara, pero lo que su corazón anhelaba era descendientes no le importaba si era varón o mujer. Un día el rey a mitad de una tormenta de arena, grito a los espíritus que daría lo que fuera por obtener aquello que su corazón le pedía._

_Su grito fue escuchado por Ifrit(__7)__.._

_Esa noche Ifrit se le presento al rey, este muy asustado no podía ni decir una palabra, estaba paralizado._

_-tú eres aquel rey tan poderoso, que solo con levantar un dedo tiene aquello que desea?.._

_El rey seguía petrificado y con los ojos muy abiertos_

_-aquel poderoso rey que grita en medio de las tormentas, jurando dar lo que sea por obtener aquello que su corazón mas desea?_

_El rey solo asintió_

_Yo Ifrit el más poderoso de todos te daré lo que pides, he visto que tu petición es sincera, pero ten cuidado que lo que más deseas será lo que destruirá aquello que más te enorgullece._

_En ocho lunas tendrás lo que has pedido, serán seres tan diferentes y hermosos, recuerda que lo que se ve no siempre es verdad, mirad a través de los ojos el alma y veras la bondad o la maldad._

_Después de ocho lunas tal y como lo dijo Ifrit la esposa del rey trajo a este mundo a dos preciosas y diferentes niñas._

_-una era de tez blanca como la leche, de cabellos como rayo de sol, y ojos de un azul profundo como zafiros, a la cual llamaron Neelam; la otra niña era de una piel morena, que parecía dorada al sol, de cabellos negros como la noche antes del amanecer y unos ojos del color de la más fina miel y al sol brillaban como el oro, la llamaron Zareen._

_Las pequeñas amiras eran la luz del reino y llenaban de gozo el corazón del rey._

_Neelam creció interesada en los asuntos de su padre, era inteligente, astuta, pero el rey no vio en sus ojos, la codicia, la ambición y la maldad de su corazón._

_Zareen por su lado creció interesada mas por el bienestar de su pueblo, era inteligente, cauta, pero el rey no vio en sus ojos, su pureza, su amor y la bondad de su corazón._

_Muchas lunas y muchas estaciones pasaron, el rey pasaba cada día con Neelam; y Zareen pasaba su tiempo entre la gente del pueblo._

_En una ocasión por orden del rey Neelam realizo un recorrido por su pueblo, al llegar al primer poblado la gente la recibió con joyas y finas telas; así ocurría en cada poblado y el corazón de Neelam se lleno de codicia, y se dijo así misma que ese era el recibimiento que siempre debe de tener una reina como ella; pero cuando llego a un pueblo que pasaba por una fuerte sequia y vivía una terrible epidemia, solo la pudieron recibir con los pocos animales y la poca agua que había en el lugar._

_Neelam cegada por su cólera y su malicioso ego, ordeno realizar un banquete con los obsequios dados por los habitantes, y ahí frente a ellos, ella y su corte se comieron y tomaron todo, sin dejar ni una sola miga para los pobladores._

_Días después enterada de las acciones de su hermana Zareen llego al pueblo cargada con alimento, animales y agua, en esta ocasión ella no organizo un banquete, ella repartió todo lo que traía a los pobladores._

_Zareen se gano el corazón de su pueblo, Neelam les inspiraba temor._

_El rey ya muy cansado decidió nombrar a su sucesor, el pueblo oraba para que fuera Zareen, la gente de Neelam le informaron de los deseos del pueblo, ella llena de ambición no podía permitir que su hermana fuera declarada reina, así que su retorcida mente trazo una estrategia para lograr sus objetivos._

_Mediante engaños logro que Zareen viajara a los poblados del desierto, en compañía de Rok, su mas leal y sanguinario súbdito; a mitad del desierto en unas ruinas Rok, encerró a Zareen con algo de comida y agua._

_Zareen al notar que había caído en una trampa, suplico a Rok que le dijera quien había ordenado su rapto, el riendo siniestramente le dijo que la próxima reina Neelam, y salió de ahí._

_El tiempo pasaba, Zareen no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había sido encerrada, ella no podía entender porque su padre no había enviado a gente en su busca; lo que ella desconocía era que Naleem, había hecho creer al rey que había muerto de una enfermedad altamente contagiosa durante una fuerte tormenta de arena._

_El rey desolado murió de la pena por la supuesta muerte de su hija; a los pocos días Neelam, fue coronada reina._

_Zareen sin saber lo que sucedía en su pueblo, tenía la corazonada de que algo muy malo le pasaría si seguía en aquel lugar; Rok la había dejado bajo custodia de un guardia fuerte y mudo, pero el guardia si vio en los de Zareen._

_Una noche en que la luna bañaba las arenas con su luz plateada, el guardia libero a la pequeña amira, incitándola a correr y a huir._

_Zareen miro los ojos del guardia y le agradeció con una sonrisa, y se perdió entre la arenas del desierto._

El Hakawati guardo silencio, ellos deseaban saber más, saber que había pasado con las hermanas y como esto les llevaba hacia el poema, y hacia las rosas.

-Creo que es mejor partir y regresar en otro momento con el relato, dijo Edward.

Bella y Tia lo miraban sin entender, el anciano Hakawati asintió.

-amigos míos, la siguiente ocasión es mejor que nos encontremos en las ruinas cercanas a donde se asienta el mercado de camellos.

Ellos acordaron verse en dos días, y continuar con la historia.

Bella espero a llagar a casa de benjamín.

-Edward que le sucedió al Hakawati?

-sencillo mi querida Bella, quiere asegurarse que estemos lejos de su familia, hasta el día de hoy el creía que Tia era la hija o la nieta de su amiga, hoy vio que somos, y siente temor.

3.-Hakawati-nombre que se le da en árabe a aquella persona dedicada a narrar cuentos, conocidos como contadores de historias.

4.-Shokran-gracias en árabe

5.-Amira-Princesa en árabe

6.- Sorirart Biro'aitak – Encantado de conocerle en árabe

7.-ifrit- es un ser de la mitología popular árabe. Generalmente se considera que es un tipo de genio dotado de gran poder y capaz de realizar tanto acciones benignas como malignas, con lo que presentan un carácter dual que no comparten los otros genios.

* * *

quiero agradecer a la nenisita y a montze por sus reviews, y agradecer a todos aquellos que han leído mi fic muchas gracias...

no olviden dejar sus reviews ...


	5. Chapter 5

5

Zareen aun recordaba el color de sus ojos azules, tan profundos como dos hermosos zafiros, su voz aterciopelada y varonil que la hacia estremecer, el había sido el amor de su vida, sus almas eran compañeras eternas, habían jurado estar juntos siempre….

Ella cerro sus ojos, en un inútil intento de contener lagrimas que ya no tenia, y recordando como si hubiera sido hoy el día en que lo apartaron de su lado y a ella la habían condenado a existir sin el eternamente.

Esa mañana todos se reunieron a escuchar lo que el Hakawati había contado, y quedaron más confusos aun, todo parecía no tener ni pies y mucho menos cabeza…

A Nessie todo esto la estaba fastidiando así que insistió hasta que todos le autorizaron salir, siempre y cuando Jake fuera con ella, eso no la molestaba ya que Jake siempre terminaba haciendo lo que ella quería, así que tomo un velo de color morado y salió con él a dar un paseo.

El paseo los llevo a varias millas de ahí, internándose un poco mas en el desierto, ahí encontraron lo que puedo haber sido una construcción, Nessie se adentraba y recorría las columnas.

Nessie ponte el velo brillas! no te vaya a ver alguien.

-relájate Jake aquí no hay nadie, dijo lanzándole el velo., mejor alcánzame!, y salió corriendo, Jake, amarro las puntas del velo, se quieto la playera y la bermuda, y la guardo, y salió tras Nessie…

Lo que ellos no sabían era que alguien los miraba, desde una de las pocas sombras de las ruinas…

-bien la pulsera ya esta en sus manos…..dijo el extraño y desapareció en una nube de arena.

La noche llego al desierto y con ella Jake y Nessie regresaron a casa..

Todos reunidos en la sala compartiendo unas tasas de su bebida preferida, conversaban y hablaban de sus conclusiones

-no sé, adonde vamos a parar con esto, dijo Rose, me estoy cansando

Eleazar solo miraba el brazalete que Nessie hacia girar en sus manos una y otra vez…

Que sucede Eleazar? Pregunto Edward

-me lo permites pequeña, le dijo Eleazar a Nessie ella se lo dio, Eleazar lo miraba con atención, ayer que lo trajeron tuve la sensación de haberle visto en algún sitio previamente, pero hasta ahora estoy recordando donde….

Todos lo miraron esperando su respuesta

-Volterra? Dijo Edward por el

-efectivamente, nunca lo vi físicamente pero si lo vi en dibujos, todos sabemos que ellos son de alguna manera unos coleccionistas, a Marco le fascinan las joyas, y nuestra historia, la historia de los vampiros, y este brazalete yo lo vi en uno de sus libros.

-en que libro?.. Pregunto Carlise

-es uno que siempre tenia con el, un libro que le dio el vampiro que lo ayudo, el que lo ayudo a sobrevivir…

-el libro de Nikos…dijo Carlise

-ese mismo…

-de que trata ese libro dijo Nessie

-lo poco que me dijo Marco, es que ese libro habla de lo que encontraron en unos templos en las altas montañas de china y otros países; Nikos es un historiador, y estaba empeñado en averiguar mas sobre nosotros, así que ese libro es un diario en donde iba anotando y documentando lo que encontraba…

Y que paso con el tal Nikos?

-un día simplemente desapareció, Marco no supo mas de él, lo único que quedo fue el libro, el me permitió ojear el libro y ahí vi este brazalete entre otros objetos, dibujados.

Alice mientras los escuchaba tomo en sus manos el brazalete…. Y los vio, dos rostros conocidos y no con muy buenas intenciones….

-que pasa Alice?

-vendrán, tenemos que saber mas, ellos vienen

-Quienes?

-Vladimir y Stefan

-ellos que saben

-por lo que vi mas que nosotros, pero ellos vienen buscando algo que les ayudaría a vencer a los Vulturi.

-eso seria desastroso, para todos, dijo Benjamín, ellos solo están esperando la oportunidad para darnos a conocer con la idea de que somos dioses!

-más problemas, deberíamos prevenir a los Vulturi, dijo Carlise

-no!... dijo Alice… no podemos

-Porque?

-Solo se que no podemos decirles….

La noche de la cita con el Hakawati, llego, y la misma comitiva, tomo camino al destino fijado, la noche le guiaba con la luz de la luna, que marcaba tétricamente las siluetas de las ruinas, ellos se adentraron en el laberinto de escombro buscando el lugar donde se continuaría el relato, finalmente al llegar a lo que uno podía decir que era el centro de las ruinas encontraron al hakawati sentado frente a una hoguera.

El los miro parados como estatuas detrás del fuego, y se levanto para saludarles, ellos se sentaron cerca de el…

-disculpen pero….el Hakawati estaba nervioso

-no se preocupe, Hakawati Ali, entendemos sus temores, pero déjeme asegurarle que nosotros somos diferentes, a como nos describen en sus relatos

-Tia, amira lo siento tanto… dijo disculpándose con sentimiento sincero…

-querido Ali, no tienes que disculparte, yo debo pedírtelo a ti por dejarte creer algo que no es, pero no quería perder tu amistad…ahora soy feliz tengo un compañero y no te hare daño amigo ni a tu familia….

-tus palabras tranquilizan mi alma, y si efectivamente veo muchas diferencias entre ustedes y nuestros relatos…. Lo mejor será que nos sentemos y continuemos con el nuestro….

Ella se encontraba mirando la luna y como sus rayos bañaban su jardín; cuando tocaron a la puerta…

-Zareen…

-Nikos, has regresado, me traes noticias, pregunto ella con evidente alegría de su regreso y ansiosa por saber las noticias que traía..

-te traigo noticias… los rumanos encontraron los vestigios de tu morada en aquellos lugares, es probable que inicien una búsqueda….

-mm eso no es muy bueno… esos vampiros solo confían en su ego….

-por otro lado su brazalete lo tiene la chica medio humana..

-bien eso si es bueno…. Lo que tengo que hacer para tener una existencia pacifica mi querido Nikos…

-lo se Zareen, lo se… pero aun no me dices por que ellos…

-por que son como yo Nikos, y porque ellos tienen lo que yo jamás tendré de nuevo….

-que mi señora

-amor Nikos, amor.

les agradesco su tiempo por leer este fic..

nenis.- gracias por leer y por tus reviews, que sin ellos esta historia no continuaria, gracias


	6. Chapter 6

6

Las hogueras a mitad de la noche, rodeadas de antiguas ruinas ubicadas en el extenso desierto, dotaban de una esencia peculiar eh idónea para contar historias, pensó Bella acomodándose en su mullido cojín

-donde nos quedamos?... ahhh si ya recuerdo…

_A la mañana siguiente Neelam recibió la noticia de la fuga de su hermana, encolerizada envió en su búsqueda; durante un tiempo la búsqueda fue en vano Zareen había desaparecido, y Neelam, se dedico a su nueva ambiciosa visión, extender su reino mas allá del rio Nilo._

_Ella tenía un gran y fuerte ejército, que la seguían por miedo o por deseos de poder, con el tiempo, se fue convirtiendo más y más poderosa, pero a su vez era más odiada y temida por todos._

_Neelam disfrutaba del sufrimiento de su gente y se divertía cuando separaba familias…_

_Todo le parecía perfecto hasta que oyó hablar de la gente del oasis, gente fuerte que se dedicaba al comercio y al pastoreo y vivían en un oasis en el desierto, eran independientes y no le rendían tributo a ella; molesta envió a sus hombres, con la orden de perdonar la vida solo a aquellos que le juraran lealtad y servicio._

_Su sorpresa fue que al regresar su gente, venían con algo mas que tesoros, estaba plena de gozo, su leal sirviente rok, había traído de regreso a Zareen, ella ordeno que la encerraran en el calabozo mas profundo, pequeño y sucio que hubiera; y pregunto quien era el hombre que traían, y la respuesta fue que era el esposo de Zareen._

_La reina se lleno de rencor y envidia por que su hermana tenía algo que ella no; y ella no podía permitir que eso sucediera, y ordeno que lo azotaran._

_Zareen permaneció varios días encerrada, no paraba de solicitar ver a su esposo. Siete días después, su petición fue concedida, solo para verle morir en sus brazos, ella dolida y sin su razón de vivir tomo una daga y se quito la vida._

_Neelam disfruto de cada instante del dolor y la agonía de su hermana, al final ordeno que los cuerpos fueran abandonados en el desierto, en lugares distintos y lejanos entre si._

_Desde ese día Neelam se volvió más sanguinaria y todo aquel que se le opusiera tenia una muerte segura._

_El pueblo después de años de horror decidió revelarse, porque era su única opción o morían en manos de ella o morían al luchar contra ella…_

_Neelam al ver que su pueblo se sublevaba en su contra y al notar que su ejercito y su guardia la traicionaba, se encerró en su palacio, la guardia entro en su búsqueda y rok fue quien le saco los ojos y le corto la lengua y la dejo desangrándose en sus habitaciones y prendió fuego al palacio…._

_Zareen murió por amor y el orgullo del rey fue destruido por la ambición de Neelam_

-Que triste historia, dijo Tia

-si.. la historia es triste, pero el comentario final de mi abuelo fue que desde ese día, un ser brillante con sed de sangre comparte nuestra existencia, un ser que llena de terror este mundo…pero también vieron ángeles de dorados ojos…..también se dice que el alma de Zareen aun se encuentra en el desierto esperando que su amor la encuentre…

-shokran ali,

- jazaka allahu khairan 8, ahora tendré una nueva historia que contar!

El hakawati se despidió y ellos regresaron a casa de benjamín.

La comitiva repitió el final de la historia a los demás del grupo ya que todos estaban ansiosos de saber más…

Creo que la historia no nos aclara mucho este misterio, que tiene que ver esta historia con todas esas flores y poemas….dijo Emmet

Nada solo nos deja como al inicio, comento Rose

-tus ojos dorados se creyeron perdidos, y por su victoria… decía Carlise en voz baja

-Zareen, tenía los ojos dorados…dijo Tia

-estamos buscando a Zareen, pero como encontrarla…dijo benjamín

-hay que buscar en el desierto?...dijo jake

-es buena idea Jake, no debemos perder tiempo recuerden que los rumanos vienen y no con buenas intenciones, que sabrán ellos que nosotros no?..

-al parecer encontraron algo en Rumania, al saber que venían contacte a unos amigos y ellos me dijeron que se hablaba de que Vladimir y Stefan habían encontrado algo, para nuestra suerte mis amigos me enviaron lo que encontraron?

-que es?

-parece que encontraron una especie de santuario, o una residencia y ahí encontraron unos escritos.

-de que hablan los escritos?

-de un ser muy antiguo, con habilidades inigualables…

-que habilidades?

-este ser tiene todo lo que tenemos aquí, es un escudo, pero puede dañar tanto físicamente, como mentalmente….

-eso le hace peligroso si lo utiliza para dañar.

-exacto, tenemos que encontrar a Zareen antes que los rumanos..

Zareen caminaba entre sus rosales, y llego hasta el final del jardín, y coloco su mano sobre un lector ubicado en la pared e inserto una llave en un pequeño orificio, la pared se movió y le dio acceso a un pasadizo oscuro, ella escucho que se cerro la puerta detrás de si, siguió caminado hasta que el camino se encontró bloqueado, ella introdujo de nuevo la llave, y este le dio acceso a una habitación que se encontraba bellamente decorada pero apenas iluminada.

Zareen dio uno pasos hacia la silueta que se encontraba sentada en la cama, con un libro en su regazo y las manos recorriendo sus páginas….

***hola hermanita*** escucho en su mente Zareen.

8- jazaka allahu khairan -que dios te bendiga

gracias a todos por tomarse el tiempo para leer.

gracias nenis por tus reviews, sinti, la historia estaria aun en mi cabeza.

espero reviews, gracias


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

La siguiente mañana en la que Jake y Nessie hacían su largo paseo de costumbre, llegaron a las ruinas donde la noche anterior estuvieron Bella y Edward.

-mira Jake aun hay carbón mira, dijo Nessie y él se acerco a mirar.

-seguramente aquí estuvieron

-no creo aun esta caliente, y mira ahí, Jake levanto su cabeza y a un par de metros vieron, lo que parecían ser unas mantas…

- Saba'a AlKair… dijo una voz detrás de ellos, Nessie por instinto verifico que tuviera el velo puesto, y se giraron.

- Assalamu Alaykom… dijeron ellos

-veo que encontraron mis cosas… dijo el extraño sonriéndoles, mi nombre es Zalim, que hacen dos extranjeros por esta zona.

-estábamos de turistas y nos perdimos, dijo Jake.

-les diré algo, hay una historia que cuenta que un joven príncipe encontró a su amor perdida en el desierto, y para que ella no se volviera a perder y siempre regresara a el le regalo un brazalete, en donde cada piedra brillante representaba una estrella.. El le dijo a su amada que solo tenia que seguir las estrellas…. Así que muchachos solo sigan las estrellas y nunca mas estarán perdidos… dijo Zalim mientras recogía sus cosas y las acomodaba en un camello..

-shokran Zalim… dijeron los dos

- jazaka allahu khairan….. dijo Zalim y sobre su camello se alejo de ellos.

Jake y Nessie se quedaron mirando, y los dos al mismo tiempo miraron el brazalete que traía ella en el brazo.

-tenemos que volver, dijo Jake

Llegando a casa los dos entraron gritando

-sabemos como encontrar a Zareen

Todos los voltearon a ver

-que saben.. Pregunto Carlise

Ellos de manera breve contaron su encuentro con Zalim…

-y ustedes piensan que la historia es real y que la pulsera es un mapa celeste hacia el oasis.

-si!

-podríamos partir de ahí, dijo Eleazar, dame ese brazalete, Nessie se lo entrego inmediatamente, Benjamín tu sabes algo de eso?.. Pregunto Eleazar

-tanto como tu Eleazar, es bueno aprender a guiarse por las estrellas así nunca te pierdes..

-bien, Eleazar y Benjamín ustedes tracen el mapa, nosotros hay que organizarnos para salir, hay que alimentarnos y estar fuertes, además hay que preparar todo lo necesario para este viaje…dijo Carlise.

Un par de noches después, solo una comitiva salió, las Denali y Tia decidieron quedarse en casa, todos los demás irían.

-Edward; Renesme, debería quedarse junto con Jake.

-crees bella que no e intentado persuadirla, están cabezota, que se ha negado.

En eso llega Nessie

-si están hablando de mi, olviden que yo me quede aquí…

-hija deberías quedarte

-no madre, yo voy y si me dejan voy detrás de ustedes..

-esta bien pero que Jake no se aleje de ti

-eso es imposible dijo Nessie sonriendo.

-ok, pero no recuerdes esas cosas en mi presencia por que soy capaz de ir a darle un escarmiento a ese perro..

-papa!

-ya te dije Nessie, dijo Edward con su tono autoritario

-Renesme, dijo bajito Bella

-ok, ok…lo intentare….dijo Nessie con resignación

-chicos ya esta todo es momento de salir, dijo Jasper.

Toda la comitiva salió internándose en el desierto guiándose por las estrellas, en ese mismo momento los rumanos estaban llegando a un poblado cercano dispuestos a encontrar el mapa celeste que les guie hacia ese ser que aseguraban seria su carta de victoria en contra de los volturi.

Ellos avanzaban mientras las estrellas se encontraban visibles en el cielo, y mantenían cierta dirección durante la luz del día; un par de noches habían pasado, todos se encontraban nerviosos, había algo que desde hace una horas les seguía, era preocupante por que Alice no podía verle, y Edward no podía oírle, era como si los estuviera bloqueando, a la tercera noche, una tormenta de arena les cubrió el cielo, y pararon la marcha, y esperaron a que terminase la tormenta, al amainar se vieron rodeados por un gran grupo de vampiros, a los cuales nunca habían visto a excepción de Vladimir y Stefan.

-Mira Stefan si son los vampiros de ojos dorados, es una lastima que no terminaran con los volturi en aquella ocasión, esperamos que en esta nos presenten su amistad para lograr ese cometido, y todo será magnifico.

-es bueno saber que se encuentran bien, y llegado el momento ya veremos, pero díganme amigos que hacen por estos territorios?..dijo Carlise.

-mmm estamos buscando algo.. y ustedes?

visitando a los amigos…dijo Edward

-mmm curioso, curioso, no sabia que los vampiros vivieran en la mitad de un desierto?

-muchas cosas no parecen posibles y los son, dijo Bella

-efectivamente hermosa Bella, y no creo que solo estén aquí por una visita, que están buscando?

-ustedes que están buscado Vladimir.?

-si quieren saber, acompáñenos, pero mejor muéstrenos el camino ustedes tienen el mapa.

-y si nos negamos que?... dijo Eleazar

-mis amigos no son nada pacientes…

Los Cullen y amigos se miraban como tratando de decidir que hacer.

-si lo que quieren es el mapa aquí esta, dijo Alice lanzándoles un pergamino, ahora nos permiten seguir? Espero que ustedes tengan mejor suerte porque llevamos varias incursiones en el desierto y hemos encontrado pura arena.

Stefan la miraba fuerte mente… pero tú sabes que la encontraran no?, dijo

-las ruinas? Claro..

-de que hablas?

-las ruinas que estamos buscando y a donde nos llevaría ese mapa, si funcionara claro, porque? Tendríamos que estar buscando otra cosa?

Vladimir y Stefan se vieron y optaron por no decir nada y continuar su camino, basándose en la información qué habían obtenido anteriormente, y confiando en que los Cullen y mucho menos los Volturi sospecharan de sus intenciones.

Carlise, Esme y todo el grupo vieron alejarse a los rumanos, después de que les regresara el pergamino entregado por Alice.

Todos suspiraron después de una media hora y continuaron su camino; hasta el momento se habían librado de los rumanos pero todos sabían que tarde o temprano se lo volverían a encontrar, también están en estado de alerta ya que no sabían lo que podría suceder, no creían que fuera tan sencillo encontrar a Zareen.

Y efectivamente la primera muestra de que no sería tan fácil, fue que mientras mas avanzaban, más tormentas de arena les dificultaban el paso.

_Hermanita, hermanita… cuando entenderás que no podrás retenerme eternamente?..._

_Y tu cuando, aceptaras que jamás te alejaras de mi…_

_Yo no te necesito, soy una reina muy poderosa, tú no conoces mis habilidades…._

_Neelam cuando aceptaras que ya no eres mas una reina…_

_Nunca! Yo siempre seré una reina, y un día tú te hincaras y me adoraras, porque seré más que una reina seré una diosa._

_Lo que tu digas hermana… me retiro_

_Si lárgate que ya no quiero seguir oyéndote_..

**Quiero agradecer a lanenisita por sus reviews, gracias siempre me animan a seguir.**

**También quiero agradecer a mayce cullen por su fav y su alert… espero que te siga gustando la historia.. Gracias**

**Y gracias a todos ustedes por tomarse el tiempo de leer…**

**Espero reviews…**

**Actualización en 8 días a partir de hoy.**


	8. Chapter 8

8

Después de un día completo tratando de atravesar esa tormenta de arena, todos parecían estar a punto de rendirse, justo en ese instante la tormenta parecía calmarse y ante sus ojos vieron materializarse lo que parecía ser una diminuta isla en mitad del desierto, ellos sin decir una sola palabra se apresuraron al llegar y se internaron entre las plantas bajas y las altas palmeras, cuando divisaron una pequeña construcción; se acercaron silenciosamente

-quien está ahí?.. si es tan valiente que dé la cara… escucharon a una voz decir, todos se asombraron al notar que había una persona muy cerca del edificación, Nessie se acerco lentamente.

-cómo te llamas tiflah(9)?...Nessie quedo asombrada al mirar al señor, era un señor mayor con su cabellera canosa y lo más impactante era su mirada, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por una especie de nube blancuzca, el hombre era ciego, incrédula ella se acerco mas al hombre…-si tiflah soy ciego cuál es tu nombre?...

-mi nombre es Reneesme

-mi nombre es Faruq…que hacen ustedes en estas zonas del desierto? La gente no llega aquí normalmente, las tormentas los hacen regresar…, si tiflah Reneesme se que vienes acompañada, mejor dime quienes son...

Nessie y compañía estaban asombrados de la habilidad de Faruq, los habrá escuchado o estará leyendo sus mentes, eran pensamientos generales. Nessie presento a todos a Faruq.

-bien ahora si decirme que les trae a este pequeño oasis? Dijo Faruq tomado un bastón de pastoreo y apoyándose en el dirigió todo su cuerpo hacia ellos

-estamos buscando a una mujer, de ojos dorados…dijo Carlise mirándolo, aun cuando tenía la certeza de que Faruq no podía verlo, el sentía sobre su piel de granito lo que podría definirse como una mirada intensa

-y se puede saber para que buscan a la Amira Zareen?..Pregunto Faruq con el seño fruncido

-la conoce?... pregunto Alice emocionada

-muchos conocemos su historia y otros sabemos la verdadera historia….

-nosotros sabemos su historia, y la estamos buscando, dijo Eleazar

-para qué?...

-hay otros que la buscan con propósitos no muy buenos..Dijo Edward completamente confundido porque podía sentir la mirada de Faruq, pero no podía oír sus pensamientos y eso solo una vez le había pasado en su larga existencia

-y ustedes?

-nosotros la buscamos porque nos llegaron rosas. Dijo Bella

-rosas?... jajajjaja…..bien bien…. Hasta que dicen algo importante, vengan conmigo les contare una historia….

Todos le siguieron hacia la pequeña construcción pero Jake se retraso para ver que era aquello que Faruq bloqueaba con su cuerpo, y lo que vio le asombro era un pequeño jardín, donde había rosas, parecidas a las que habían recibido, pero estas eran de un hermoso tono rosado que se intensificaba en las orillas, el no pudo evitar estirar su mano y tocarla, su pétalos eran asombrosamente suaves, -Jake apúrate!-la voz de Nessie le saco de sus cursis pensamientos y los alcanzo dentro de la morada de Faruq.

-acomódense muchachos, dijo Faruq, señalando una pequeña área rodeando una hoguera.. hace tiempo que no tenia vistas… decía mientras ponía leños en el fuego.

-como sabe usted de Zareen?

-algunos sabemos unos mas unos menos… la historia que deseo contarles es sobre sus rosas, como las que el joven Jake vio en el jardín… todos se giraron a ver a Jake, a excepción de Edward, ya que ignoraban lo que había visto, Jake asintió confirmado lo dicho por el anciano….

-bueno por donde empezar….. Decía Faruq en tono de alegría, mientras se acomodaba cerca del fuego…. Si escuchad….

Hace ya muchas lunas atrás cuando yo aun era un niño, mi padre que era un pastor y que por azares del destino se vio en la necesidad de ser comerciante, un día llego a casa con varios objetos, entre ellos un gran macetero, lo importante no era en si el macetero, sino la planta que contenía el macetero, eran rosas, recuerdo que al verlas que de enamorado de tan fina y delicada planta que solo se defendía con aquella gruesas espinas, yo quería tocarla, pero mi padre me dijo que si tanto era mi anhelo por tocarla, tendría que cuidarla, yo acepte maravillado y con regocigo, sentía que mi padre me había dado el mas grande de los tesoros, quince años después, yo no solo tenia una maceta tenia varias y todas de un diferente tono rosado, mi padre orgulloso, me revelo como aquellas flores llegaron a sus manos…

Hijo hace quince años atrás, en un viaje un hombre de gran estatura, fuertes músculos y una piel oscura tal cual carbón, se acerco a mi caravana, el hombre no podía hablar ya que era mudo, venia acompañado de una mujer, oculta detrás de un velo tal y como dictan las normas, esta mujer se dirigió a mi, solicitando ser escuchada ya que ella era la voz, era una voz dulce, casi celestial, ella me pidió llevarme su mas preciado tesoro, me pidió jurar que no lo vendería, pero que lo pusiera al cuidado de unas manos inocentes, yo acepte y al mirarte ese día supe que tu eras la persona que debería cuidarlo. Ese año después de la muerte de mi padre, inicio una revuelta en nuestro pueblo, yo decidí salir de ahí con lo mas preciado para mi, mi familia y esas rosas. Nos adentramos en el desierto, caminamos durante semanas, mis animales estaban ya sedientos, porque nos escaseaba el agua y la comida, un día mientras mi familia estaba dormida mas por la falta de alimentos y agua, tuve una visión, por lo menos eso me pareció, frente a mi vi primero la sombra de un gran ave, tan grande como un hombre, y la vi planear en círculos y fue cuando la vi caminado hacia mi, su rostro brillaba como si estuviera cubierto de diminutos diamantes, ella se acerco y creo una sombra sobre mi, la mire y me sonrió, su mirada era profunda y brillante como el oro pulido.

-mi querido Faruq, Soy Zareen, duerme que al despertar estarás en casa, esta es mi forma de agradecerte por cuidar mis rosas estos últimos 15años.

Mis ojos se cerraron, mi corazón confiaba sin dudar, y al despertar nos encontramos en este pequeño oasis. Y ella estaba aquí, la mire era hermosa, preciosa, en esa ocasión me aparto de mi familia, me dijo que viviría muchos años, que viviría muchas cosas buenas y otras no tantas, y dijo que gente vendría preguntando por ella, describiendo sus ojos, que no hablara ni dijera una sola palabra, amenos que ellos mencionaran las rosas, ese seria su pase.

-nuestro pase? A que?

-a continuar el viaje, el brazalete les mostro el camino hacia mi, yo debo indicarles el camino hacia el siguiente destino

-díganos,….

-deberán encontrar al gran Saqr(10)…. Que extiende sus alas y sobre vuela el desierto… lo encontraran donde crezcan rosas, tan amarillas como el sol… dijo levantándose y entregándoles un collar de oro con diminutos rubíes incrustados al centro de pequeñas rosas, que se entrelazaban con tallos y espinas, esto les guiara… si preguntan digan que les envió Faruq Khalil.

Benjamín y Eleazar iniciaron el nuevo mapa, hacia Saqr, mientras los demás realizaban un recorrido por el oasis y se preparaban para marcharse en el momento que ellos avisaras, en esos instantes Nessie se acerco de nuevo a Faruq y toco una de sus manos que estaban sobre su bastón.

-mi pequeña tiflah… no te apenes de mi ceguera…..

-como sucedió…

-la pequeña amira Zareen no viaja sola, siempre viene con ella una sombra, que esta llena de odio y maldad, ella solo puede comunicarse al tocar a otros, ella me mostro los horrores que viviría, ella sentía mi dolor, y solo reía de una forma gutural, cuando mire sus ojos los míos picaron y ardieron, y solo en mi mente escuche jamás vuelvas a mirarme.. Después de eso Zareen curo mis ojos, pero me dijo que lamentaba que ella me hubiera hecho daño, pero no fue hasta muchos años después ya en mi vejez que deje de ver. Pero desde ese momento, tengo una habilidad para sentir la presencia de otros, incluso llego a percibir cuales son sus pensamientos.

Nessie no sabía a que se refería con lo de la sombra, pero ya no estaba tan entusiasmada con encontrar a Zareen.

Vamos Nessie es hora de irnos, dijo Jake

-Shokran, Faruq..

-jazaka allahu khairan, tiflah Nessie.

9-Tiflah-niña en árabe

10-Saqr- halcón en árabe

**quiero agradecer a la nenis por sus reviews... thanks son muy importantes para mi...**

**tambien quiero agradecer por su fav story a mayce cullen, dreammer, missju.**

**quiero agradecerles a todos ustedes por su tiempo para leer este fic.**

**espero sus reviews.**

**gracias**


	9. Chapter 9

9

El sol iluminaba un cielo despejado, y sus rayos caían y tocaban los pétalos de variados colores en el extenso jardín, ahí estaba, Zareen, cuidándola minuciosamente, cuando escucho un silencioso y decido andar, ella de una forma grácil giro su rostro y lo miró y ligeramente sonrió.

Camino sobre el camino empedrado que dividía los rosales, siempre procurando que su corpulento cuerpo no las dañase, el tenia su mirada dorada, sobre ella, al estar a un solo paso, bajo su rostro en un saludo.

-hola mi querido, Nâsser, dijo Zareen tomando sus manos.

*mi amira…*, escucho ella, * ellos vienen en camino ya estuvieron con faruq..*

-bien ya pronto estarán aquí….

Retomaron su marcha sobre el desierto, increíblemente ante ellos a lo lejos se comenzaba a ver la forma de montañas, todos apresuraron el paso, estaba acercándose cuando sobre de ellos se proyecto la sombra de un ave, esta lanzo su grito y todos reconocieron al halcón, este continuo su vuelo y se interno entre la espesa vegetación que rodeaba la pequeña cadena de montañas.

La vegetación les impedía avanzar con los autos, asi que continuaron a pie, con la ayuda del mapa dado por faruq lograron llegar a las faldas de la montaña, un lugar que a todos los dejo maravillados, ante ellos se forma un arco de piedra, que se encontraba increíblemente cubierto de unas rosas amarillas como los rayos del sol, que mostraban la entrada a un túnel.

Lo más asombroso es que en lo más alto del arco se encontraba un hermoso halcón egipcio, que los miraba fijamente.

Todos se miraron el era saqr?, en ese momento escucharon un sonido proveniente del fondo del túnel, y ante ellos se presento un hombre de piel oscura como la noche, alto y robusto, los miraba fijamente, y extendió el brazo.

Asombrosamente el halcón tomo vuelo solo para aterrizar sobre la piel oscura de aquel hombre.

-nos envió Faruq Khalil, dijo Benjamin, el hombre entrecerró los ojos y lentamente asintió, se giro sobre sus talones, y les indico con la mano que lo siguieran.

La oscuridad reinaba en el lugar, a los pocos segundo de entrar la entrada se cerro, ellos caminaban y caminaban, tanto que se hacia eterno el recorrido. Todos estaban en silencio, cuando el hombre se detuvo y escucharon como se movía una pesada puerta hecha de piedra y metal, automáticamente cerraron los ojos ante la exposición repentina del sol.

Al poco tiempo se sorprendieron al mirar ante ellos un jardín lleno de rosas de todos los colores, margaritas, lirios y mas, el jardín lo rodeaba unos portales y al centro se levantaba lo que parecía ser un kiosco, ellos fueron llevados directamente al centro del lugar.

Entraron al kiosko que tenía puertas estilo japonesas y pisos de madera pulida, todos miraban el lugar que apenas notaron que alguien había entrado.

-bienvenidos, escucharon a una voz casi celestial decir

Todos giraron y la miraron, era como la describía la historia del Hakawati Ali. Pensaron todos.

-gracias, mi nombre es Carlise.

-yo soy Zareen, pero todos sabemos que ustedes conocen mi nombre y yo se los suyos, y Edward querido no intentes escucharme y Bella querida no hay razón para tu escudo, no voy a dañarles. Al contrario necesito de su ayuda.

-De nuestra ayuda?, dijo Eleazar-

-así es mi querido Eleazar, necesito de su ayuda, y no queda mucho tiempo.

-sabemos que algunos vampiros rumanos la buscan. Dijo Jake

-amigos, tienen que saber que los rumanos no me buscan a mi y esa es la razón por la cual es necesaria su ayuda.

-Díganos de que se trata, dijo Esme…

-tienen que entender algo amigos, mi naturaleza vampírica no es como la suya, y deben comprender que esto sucedió hace mucho tiempo.

-nos dirá su historia?, nos dirá porque daño a Faruq?.. pregunto Nessie..

-querida renesmee, todo lo entenderán en un momento…

Todo inicio hace mucho tiempo atrás…..

Días después que escape de las manos de Neelam_, _yoCorría lo más rápido que podía sobre la caliente arena del desierto, tenia que encontrar refugio antes de que ella me encontrara, si me atrapaba abría sido mi fin….. Decía Zareen…

-muchos años antes-

_Giraba su cabeza en busca de un escondite pero solo había dunas y arena extendiéndose hasta mas allá de lo que ella alcanzaba a ver; el ardiente sol quemaba su piel dorada; el paso de las horas le era eterno, el cansancio, el hambre, la sed, se apoderaron de ella, su poca conciencia y fuerza fueron vencidas y callo sobre las ardientes arenas._

_Lentamente pudo sentir la frescura del desierto bajo una sombra, suavemente abrió sus ojos y los vio, dos hermosos ojos azules como luceros._

_-__Saba'a AlKair…__1 __escucho una voz aterciopelada y varonil decir._

_Sonrió ante la mirada del desconocido y se incorporo poco a poco mientras miraba a su alrededor, estaba en lo que llamarían una casa del desierto, las paredes eran de gruesas telas y pieles, ella se encontraba sobre mullidos cojines de finas telas y hermosos bordados._

_Mi nombre es Sayyid, dijo el extraño_

_Mi nombre es Zareen. Dijo ella_

_El extendió su mano hacia ella, ella tímida la tomo, el con mucha delicadeza la ayudo a incorporarse, y la ayudo a salir del refugio, afuera se extendía a su alrededor la vegetación de un oasis, el cielo lo cubría el manto de la noche y la luna se levantaba en lo alto luminosa, y las estrellas relucían su brillo, Zareen las miro y sonrió._

_-son hermosas, había dicho Zareen._

_-no tanto hay alguien que las hace perder su brillo, escucho ella decir, y giro su rostro para mirarlo, el la observaba, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un ligero tono rojizo, y la sonrisa de él se amplió ante ello._

_Sayyid era un hombre del desierto hijo mayor del jefe de la aldea que se asentaba en aquel oasis perdido en el desierto. Día tras día, noche tras noche, el paseaba con Zareen._

_Susurrándole al oído palabras llenas de amor y sueños._

_Una noche el se acerco a ella acompañado de su padre y su abuelo, ella un poco nerviosa los había visto acercarse._

_-pequeña Zareen, yo el jefe Alistair, sabiendo que tu eres una extranjera en nuestras tierras, y viendo que a pesar de ser poco el tiempo de tenerte aquí todos nosotros te consideramos una de nosotros una hija del desierto por lo cual y al saber que no tienes familia mi padre Alim, será la persona que represente tus intereses, si estas de acuerdo._

_Zareen asintió, el viejo Alim, tomo sus manos entre las de el y le dio ligeros besos._

_-si tu estás de acuerdo tiflah, pronto Sayyid será quien represente esos intereses y mas, dijo sonriendo._

_En eso sayyid se acerco a ella y miro sus ojos, ella sentía que el mundo desaparecía y solo existían ellos dos nadie mas._

_Si tu me aceptas, yo prometo cuidar de ti, _

_Te prometo que jamás te faltara nada_

_Me asegurare que no vuelvas a perderte_

_En el momento que el decía esas palabras el le entregaba un hermoso brazalete hecho de oro y piedras preciosas, el brazalete estaba formado de un diseño de rosas y tallos entrelazándose._

_Permíteme entregarte este brazalete que te guiara hacia mi, solo tienes que seguir las estrellas._

_Ella tomo el brazalete y miraba las piedras brillantes, entonces pudo notar en el cielo las estrellas brillar sobre ella, cada piedra era una estrella, ella sonrió y lentamente se coloco el brazalete._

_Dame el orgullo de llamarte mi esposa, permíteme amarte hoy, mañana, toda mi vida, la siguiente y toda la eternidad._

_Ella solo pudo abrazarle porque las palabras no las tenía._

_Después de la celebración de su unión, Sayyid viajo fuera, días pasaron y a su regreso él le trajo un jarrón de boca muy ancha con tierra y al centro se encontraba un tronco no muy grueso, lleno de espinas grandes, de este salían ramitas y hojas, y en la punta mas alta se encontraba una bolita que parecía un capullo. Zareen miro extrañada a Sayyid por aquel regalo._

_-un viejo comerciante dijo que era una rosa, son difíciles de encontrar, y nunca se ha visto algo como eso en el desierto._

_Zareen cuidaba la planta un día vio el capullo abrir, ella llamo a Sayyid , los dos quedaron asombrados ante la hermosura y delicadeza de aquella planta, los pétalos tenían un tono blanco, increíble ante la mirada._

_-es hermosa, dijo Zareen_

_-al igual que tu dijo Sayyid, tu eres mi rosa en el desierto, y la beso._

_Desde ese día Sayyid al volver de sus viajes regresaba con una rosa para Zareen._

_Un día unos hombres que Zareen reconoció como los guardias de su padre entraron al pueblo dañando todo, y apresando a los jefes del oasis, cuando lo vio, era Rok, ella corrió hasta el,_

_-detente, le grito ella el se giro para ver quien se había atrevido a gritarle y ordenarle_

_-si es la amira Zareen dijo el tomándola fuertemente del brazo_

_-suéltala, dijo una voz que Zareen reconoció perfectamente._

_Rok miro a Sayyid y de un grito varios hombres corrieron y rodearon a Sayyid._

_Zareen solo miraba la lucha en desventaja que tenia Sayyid, ella miro a Rok, por favor déjalo ir_

_Porque abría de hacer tal cosa, dijo el_

_Por que no deseo que lo dañes…. Dijo ella_

_El la miro y en sus ojos se cruzo una sombra cruel._

_Bien, dijo, luego grito otra orden y los hombres ataron a Sayyid que ya estaba algo herido._

_Nos iremos dijo Rok. Destruyan todo! Que nadie quede vivo_

_Y el desierto se lleno de gritos y las arenas se llenaron de sangre…_

_Viajaron durante días por el desierto, Zareen y Sayiid apenas y recibieron alimento, en la puesta del sol vieron las imponentes construcciones, ella lo supo, estaba regresando a los dominios de Neela__m._

_La reina Neelam se encontraba en su explanada contemplando su imperio cuando vio entrar a su gente que había mandado al oasis del desierto._

_Su sorpresa fue que al regresar su gente, venían con algo mas que tesoros, estaba plena de gozo, su leal sirviente Rok, había traído de regreso a Zareen, ella ordeno que la encerraran en el calabozo mas profundo, pequeño y sucio que hubiera; y pregunto quien era el hombre que traían, y la respuesta fue que era el esposo de Zareen._

_La reina se lleno de rencor y envidia por que su hermana tenía algo que ella no; y ella no podía permitir que eso sucediera, y ordeno que lo azotaran._

_Zareen permaneció varios días encerrada, no paraba de solicitar ver a su esposo. Siete días después, su petición fue concedida._

_Varios guardias la sacaron de su encierro, ella forcejeaba y exigía verlo, los guardias le ordenaron callar, mientras la hacían detenerse en el centro del salón principal de la morada de la reina Neelam._

_Ella sentada en su trono disfrutando ver el estado desprolijo e inmundo de su hermana._

_-Neelam dime donde esta?,exigió Zareen._

_-pronto lo veras y entenderás que a mi nadie me desafía ni me habla en ese tono, yo soy la reina Neelam, apréndetelo de una vez querida hermana, dijo ella destilando veneno con cada palabra; al hacer un movimiento de la mano, otros guardias entraron con el y lo lazaron al suelo._

_El estaba débil, lleno de arena, polvo, sangre seca y claros signos de brutales golpes, el intento levantarse pero sus piernas no le respondían y cayó al suelo, Zareen quería ayudarle pero no pudo deshacerse de sus captores._

_Angustiada por el claro dolor de él, Zareen no vio acercarse a Neelam_

_-ahora si hermanita entenderás que de las dos la única que puede tenerlo todo soy yo… dijo mientras la miraba con odio y daba una indicación a uno de los oficiales._

_Este solo sonrió mientras desenrollaba lo que parecía ser un látigo, Zareen solo miro como el brazo se movía hacia atrás y hacia arriba, y vio como el látigo se impactaba sobre la espalda de Sayyid haciendo un horripilante sonido._

_Nellam disfrutaba de ver a su hermana derramar lagrimas y cerrar los ojos en cada azote y a el recibirlos sin hacer ruido; pero ya lo hará, pensó ella. Daría su reino y su vida para separarlos para siempre y su hermanan tuviera una existencia, donde no pudiera vivir sin la sangre de los demás seres._

_-eso es lo que mas deseas hermosa reina, escucho una voz decirle_

_-si…_

_-que darías por ello_

_-todo_

_-tus palabras condenaran a tu hermana, tu ambición y sed de sangre te destruirá._

_-que así sea, dijo Neelam sin pensar, cegada, y creyéndose mas poderosa que la voz._

_-recuerda que para realizar tus deseos tendrás que beber su sangre…_

_Zarenn miraba a Sayyid, cada golpe la lastimaba profundamente, su espalda estaba en carne viva… y tras el sonido de un latigazo lo escucho gritar su nombre… sus captores no la detuvieron y en una carrera ella llego a el tomándolo en brazos_

_-amor mío, dijo Zareen tratando inútilmente de limpiar la sangre y suciedad de su rostro_

_Neelam ordeno la salida de casi todos los guardias quedando solo Rok con ella, mirando la escena, según ellos patética._

_Zareen pudo ver los ojos azules de Sayyid a través de las pequeñas ranuras formadas por sus parpados hinchados .._

_-amor…. Mío, su voz entrecortada escucho y Zareen se acerco para oírle mejor_

_-mi... hermosa rosa en… el desierto... te veré en la siguiente vida…. Te amo... dijo atragantándose y muriendo en sus brazos_

_-Sayyid, no, no me dejes amor mío, decía Zareen, te alcanzare amor mío… dijo mientras sacaba una daga que según ella nadie sabia que la tenia, la tomo en sus manos y la clavo profundamente en su vientre, y cayo de costado, convulsionando…_

_Neelam, con una copa de oro en su mano se acerco a ella.._

_-hermanita, hermanita, eres tan predecible….suspiro de manera irónica… pero sabes algo hermanita, dijo hincándose a su lado, si creías que te permitiría reunirte con el en la otra vida estas muy equivocada, dijo mientras sacaba lentamente la daga del cuerpo de Zareen… vivirás hermanita vivirás por siempre, nunca podrás reunirte con el, y no podrás vivir sin derramar la sangre de otro ser vivo…declaro Neelam mientras se llevaba la copa de oro llena de la sangre de Zareen a sus labios._

_Zareem vio a su hermana beber mientras tragaba ella sentía que la estaban quemando cerro lo ojos con intención de calmar el dolor._

_Rok la llevo desierto y la abandono ahí_

_Nelamm se complacía de saber que su hermana vagaría por el desierto y jamás encontraría la muerte._

_El dolor era intenso, pero las imágenes de su vida con Sayyid , el dolor de saber que ya no estaba con ella era tan intenso como el que la quemaba por dentro.. Escuchaba su corazón latir rápido y luego disminuir cuando el dolor llego a el, y de un momento a otro silencio, ya no había dolor ya no le quemaba el cuerpo, bueno solo la garganta, se concentro para tratar de oír su corazón, no, no estaba, levanto sus manos a su pecho, nada, había muerto, finalmente había muerto y al abrir sus ojos estaría Sayyid con una sonrisa y sus ojos brillantes esperándola, eso se repetía una y otra y otra vez Zareen._

_Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y todo se veía brillante nítido, giro su cabeza hacia los lados, estaba sobre arena, se sentó miro sus manos, brillaban y mucho, de inmediato busco su herida, las ropas tenían el hueco formado por la daga, ella metió los dedos a través de el y sintió su piel, no había herida, como era posible eso, la garganta le quemaba, que era ese olor, giro y giro buscando, al levantar sus manos lo sintió, olía rico, especias, frutos secos y coco, dulce, no se había dado cuenta que tenia los ojos cerrado y la nariz pegada a sus manos, abrió los ojos y vio sus manos de un color café, igual al de la sangre seca… olvidando por un momento su garganta Zareen recordó a Sayyid y giro en su búsqueda no estaba, tenia que caminar y encontrarlo… _

**muchas gracias a todos ustedes en especial a:**

**lanenisita por sus reviews que me han mantenido en la linea de la escritura.**

**missju, mayce cullen- por tu fav**

**dreammer, mayce cullen-por tu story alert**

**y a todos ustedes por tomarse el tiempo para leer estas lineas.**

**gracias**

**p.d espero reviews**


	10. Chapter 10

**hola de antemano quiero agradecer a todos ustedes por seguir esta historia. gracias**

10

Camine durante muchos días, el ardor de mi garganta se hacía mayor, tenia muchísima sed, trate de saciarla con agua y con el liquido de algunos cactus, todo era en vano, estos entraban a mi boca y pasaban por mi cuerpo sin realizar un solo cambio o aliviar mi sed, una noche me detuve al darme cuenta que caminaba horas sin parar y estas no me afectaban, no me causaban cansancio, el viento soplo sobre mi rostro y trajo hasta mi un olor irresistible, acompañado por un sonido que me llamaba, busque de donde venia y corrí hacia ahí, perdí la razón, salí del trance en el momento que mire mis manos llenas de sangre y a mis pies había un gran león solitario, me asuste y corrí de nuevo, hasta llegar a un riachuelo, intente lavarme, había matado un animal, había bebido su sangre, trate de sacar eso de mi mente, ahí me di cuenta que el ardor de mi garganta ya no era tan intenso y yo me sentía más fuerte.

Continúe mi viaje, kilometro tras kilometro, me detuve al llegar a otro riachuelo, ahí un latido muy lento y un olor sumamente tentador, pero había algo en el, algo raro, al acercarme todo se hacia más fuerte vi volar en círculos a aves de rapiña, vi un cuerpo humano tirado sobre las arenas me acerque , era un hombre corpulento de tez negra como el carbón, con la mirada recorrí todo su cuerpo, el apenas podía respirar, en su ante bazo izquierdo vi de donde venia el olor de unos puntos paralelos salían líneas de sangre, el brazo estaba hinchado, a unos metros más del cuerpo vi el cuerpo de una mamba negra cortado por la mitad, sin pensar me acerque al cuerpo que temblaba y gemía, tome su brazo herido y succione el veneno llegaba a mis labios y mi garganta, este pasaba como si fuera agua, en un momento un sabor fuerte a frutos secos invadió mi boca y saturo mis sentidos al grado que me encontré al borde de perder el control, un gemido profundo logro sacarme del frenesí en el que me estaba hundiendo, de un brinco me aleje horrorizada, era un monstro me decía, mientras oía como latía el corazón del hombre a una velocidad increíble, y en el silencio un sonido gutural salió de la garganta del hombre, esto me hizo ver que el sufría aun mas, yo solo lo miraba y oía sus lamentos hora tras hora, yo tenía que sufrir, porque yo era la causante de tanto dolor.

En un momento deje de oírle, creí que había muerto, pero oí como se movía sobre la arena, levante mi rostro y el estaba frente a mí, sentado mirándome con unos ojos carmesí y el seño fruncido. Me sentía nerviosa y algo asustada. Entonces lo oí hablar.

-Amira Zareen?... el dijo sin mover los labios, yo sentía su mirada, yo asentí respondiendo a su pregunta, el abrió sus ojos asustado- como sabe que pregunte… si yo no puedo hablar

Lo mire al escucharle de nuevo y comprendí.

-lo se porque te oigo pensar, le dije, y al mirar sus ojos de nuevo pude vislumbrar algo conocido, eres tu aquel guardia que una vez me libero dije al reconocerlo

-si… pensaba mientras asentía… perdóneme por no protegerla ese día, yo sabia a que se refería, por favor permítame cuidarla ahora, decía el…

Yo negué con la cabeza, el bajo la suya sintiéndose derrotado, elimine el espacio entre los dos y toque su brazo, no puedo aceptar después de lo que eh hecho, te he hecho sufrir durante días…

El me miro sin entender, ni yo misma logro entender, le dije

-yo no la culpo Amira Zareen, mi deseo es cuidarla, me arde la garganta, pensaba

Después de eso Nâsser ha estado conmigo cuidándome.

Ya no sabía cuántas noches habían pasado, pero habíamos descubierto muchas cosas en ese momento, Nâsser tenía la facilidad de encontrarme en cualquier lugar y tenia una gran afinidad con los halcones, el podía matar cualquier cosa menos halcones, y yo podía escuchar lo que la gente pensaba, siempre que estuvieran cerca, lo que si me asombro fueron dos cosas, la facilidad para ver sucesos futuros y mi afinidad con las rosas, bajo mis cuidados crecen en cualquier lugar.

Nâsser me llevo a una pequeña cordillera de montañas, prácticamente invisible al mundo, aquí el me mostro algo sumamente importante, las montañas rodeaban un oasis, en el se encontraban unas rosas blancas rodeando un sepulcro, ahí estaba la morada final de Sayyid.

La gente del pueblo se rebeló contra Neelam tomaron el palacio, Rok el guardia de Neelam la traiciono, yo creí que ella había muerto, pero una noche un grito aterrador inundo las calles de un pueblo, ahí entre las sombras de la noche la vi, Neelam estaba ciega y no hablaba pero era mas peligrosa, tiene la habilidad de entrar en la mente de la gente y mostrarle desgracias, de causarles dolor si se atreven a mirar su rostro, no tiene remordimientos, disfruta del dolor, puede oír, oler, y sentir mucho mas que cualquier vampiro, la vi matar sin piedad, ella me sintió, trato de atacarme pero no se pudo mover.

Desde ese día, mantengo a mi hermana cerca de mi, yo bloqueo su maldad, ella no puede matar a nadie si estoy cerca.

Todos estaban serios no podían creer lo que oían.

-Vladimir y Stefan buscan a tu hermana, ella no dudara en atacar a los Volturi, pero aun cuando ella lo intente tiene que enfrentar a la guardia. Dijo Eleazar

-Jane y Alec no se comparan ante el dolor que ella puede causar, no dudaría que mi hermana se deshaga de ellos antes de que ellos pensasen en hacer algo, es astuta, ella tiene que permanecer oculta siempre. Dijo Zareen con determinación.

El silencio reino en la habitación Emmet estaba dando vueltas junto a Jacob.

-no podrán destruirla… ella es mas débil cerca de mi, si la destruyen yo perderé parte de lo que queda de mi alma, lo se lo aprendí tratando de matarla yo misma.

-Trataste de matarla, decía Esme, asombrada, todos pensaban que ese era el mejor camino, nadie dudaba eso pero que entre hermanos se matasen era algo que ella no creía en la naturaleza de Zareen.

Lo que ella nos hizo, lo que pidió resulto fatal somos gemelas nuestras almas deberían estar unidas, al ser humanas eso no paso, pero al ser inmortales, nuestras almas se volvieron una, yo existo si ella existe… somos como el jin y el jan ella es la parte mala y yo la buena, ella esta tranquila y feliz disfrutando ver mi soledad, ver mi melancolía, disfruta recordándome que jamás estaré con Sayyid de nuevo, y yo estoy tranquila al verla cerca de mi, sabiendo que no hará daño a nadie mas.

-entonces lo que nos pides es que te ayudemos a mantenerla oculta, de Vladimir y Stefan…dijo Carlise.

-no solo de ellos de todos, los Volturi no deben saber jamás de nosotros…

-porque nosotros? Pregunto Rosalie… porque no otro vampiro.

-porque ustedes, tienen lazos diferentes a los demás, ustedes no son un clan o un aquelarre, ustedes son una familia, ustedes se quieren y se protegen entre si, no importa si son vampiros, humanos, mestizos u hombres lobo, solo ustedes podrían entender que a pesar de todo yo tengo que proteger a mi familia…


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola regreso despues de mucho tiempo con dos caps seguidos y una sopresa... plis no me maten por eso.**

**disfruten...**

11

Hace un par de horas que ella había salido de la habitación y la noche cubría el jardín con sus sombras, un silencio sepulcral reinaba en el jardín y en las habitaciones que los rodeaban.

Las palabras de Zareen estaban dando vueltas en las cabezas de todos ellos, aun no podían creer que la hermana estuviera viva, pero lo que mas pensaban era en si seria la hermana tan peligrosa como ella decía, todos se miraban, todos sin poder decir palabra algo, todos sacaban sus conclusiones.

Edward escuchaba y el mismo pensaba si el seria capaz de matar a alguien de su propia familia, el anteriormente había empujado y lanzado a Jasper lejos, pero había sido cuando bella era humana, pero de ahí a matarlo, no, no seria capaz de matar a ninguno de ellos.

El sonido de una tela arrastrarse sobre un piso de piedra llamo la atención de todos, bella y Edward se asomaron hacia el jardín, entre las sombras de la noche la vieron su piel era tan blanca como el mas pulido mármol blanco, un vestido largo de color azul celeste cubría su cuerpo, una cascada dorada caía sobre la espalda, parecía una princesa de cuentos de hadas, Edward observo que su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia abajo, dando la impresión de que miraba el piso sobre el que caminaba, la vio detenerse y levantar la cabeza en un claro signo de oler algo, ella dio unos pasos hacia un rosal, tomo con su mano una de aquellas rosas y la arranco, con una fuerza que prácticamente saco todo el rosal de las arenas, y en su rostro pudo notar una ligera sonrisa, se giro y continuo su andar con la rosa en la mano.

Un suave toque sobre su brazo distrajo a Edward el volteo a mirar a bella, ella le indico que mirara de nuevo, unos pasos detrás de Neelam, vio a Zareen, que solo miraba a su hermana y negaba con la cabeza; el regreso su mirada hacia Neelam, ella se acerco al sepulcro de Sayyid y de un ligero brinco parecido al de una niña malcriada se sentó sobre de él, ahí el pudo mirar su rostro parecía una hermosa escultura pero su cabellera ocultaba su ojos, no pudo evitar notar la sonrisa que tenia en sus labios, estaba disfrutando Edward lo notaba, Zareen se sentó detrás de ella, y con un cepillo de plata comenzó a cepillar la cascada rubia, el pudo ver en su rostro la tristeza, el cariño y el dolor, mientras Nelaam, sonreía y parecía reírse a sus oídos llego un suave sonido gutural, ella se movía mientras arrancaba uno por uno de los pétalos del rosa que tenia en sus manos, y se los lanzaba a la cara a Zareen, cuando la rosa quedo sin pétalos ella dejo caer el tallo y en un movimiento brusco le quito el cepillo a su hermana y comenzó a cepillarse sola, Edward intento escucharlas, pero podía sentir que Zareen lo estaba bloqueando y para su sorpresa se encontró mirando esos ojos dorados.

Es una escena un tanto peculiar no creen, sino supiéramos que Neelam alberga una naturaleza malvada, podríamos pensar que es una niña mimada y caprichosa, dijo benjamín mirando la escena.

En verdad crees en la historia que conto Zareen, pregunto Jake.

Porque no?, mira a la chica rubia es idéntica a Zareen, solo cambia el color de piel y el cabello y serian como dos gotas de agua…

Zareen me está bloqueando, no sé qué es lo que dicen… dijo Edward

Ella nos esta protegiendo, las rosas bloquen nuestro olor y el escudo mental que ella esta colocando impide que Neelam nos encuentre. Dijo Eleazar mientras observaba la escena.

Tú crees que ella sea peligrosa? Pregunto Nessie a Eleazar

La verdad es que si lo creo, Zareen tiene grandes habilidades, lo pude notar, definitivamente ella es un escudo, si son gemelas, es seguro que Neelam también tiene grandes habilidades

El silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación, todos estaban sumidos en sí mismos, intentando comprender a Zareen, y el solo hecho de pensar en Neelam les causaba un escalofrío, la voz de Jasper se escucho en la habitación.

-Alice que sucede?... el rostro de Alice se miraba mas pálido de lo normal, sus ojos estaban abiertos mirando mas allá de lo que sucedía en aquel jardín, de pronto sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos y brillantes, si ella hubiera podido llorar lo habría hecho sin poder evitarlo. Jasper la pego su cuerpo, ella lo miro, cerró los ojos y enterró su rostro en su pecho.

-que paso?...

-ella es mala, muy mala, no dudara en matar a nadie, se avecina un enfrentamiento, los Volturi vendrán, los rumanos caerán definitivamente y solo una de las hermanas sobrevivirá. Alice miro a Jasper sus ojos denotaban una preocupación desmedida y un terror profundo, ella tomo la camisa de Jasper y la apretó entre sus manos y lo miro a los ojos, no podemos permitir que Neelam sobreviva.

Edward abrazo fuertemente a Bella y miraba a la gente que amaba.

Estas diciendo que no podemos evitar que vengan los Volturi? Pregunto Carlise.

Todo indica que ellos vendrán… dijo Alice

Tenemos que evitarlo. Dijo benjamín

-eh tratado de buscar de mirar y lo único que aun no se define es el final, aun no sé quien vivirá.

Marco miraba las paginas que tenía en las manos, una sonrisa se marco en su rostro; después de tanto tiempo había logrado obtener más información sobre lo que había obsesionado a Nikos; Aro solo lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, deseaba tocarlo para saber que era aquello que lo tenía en tal estado.

Marco se giro al sentir su mirada, el lo miro, lentamente se acerco a el y tomo sus manos.

Aro pudo ver todo.

-Creo que debemos hablar con Cayo dijo Marco, Aro simplemente asintió.

Poco después los tres reunidos se miraban y asentían, la decisión ya estaba tomada no había marcha atrás.

La noche estaba en su punto de más oscuridad, en una habitación varios ojos dorados se miraban unos a otros, Alice parecía mirar las estrellas pero realmente trataba de mirar más ella; todos estaban en una tranquilidad aparente inducida por Jasper, ellos lo agradecían pero ninguno dejaba de pensar que ahora a ellos les tocaba ser los testigos de algo que terminaría mal.

-ella habrá visto lo mismo que Alice?, la voz de Eleazar sonó en el silencio de la habitación.

-no puedo estar seguro, tengo la sensación que ella está manejando todo para que las cosas pasen de una manera dijo Carlise.

-crees que ella nos está manipulando? Pregunto Benjamín.

-creo que ella vio algo que quiere evitar que suceda

-pero ya no podemos evitarlo los Volturi ya saben, dijo Edward.

-No Edward, dijo Zareen entrando a la habitación, ellos no lo saben, por lo menos no lo saben todo, pero tienen razón ya no puedo evitar enfrentarlos; no estoy en posición pero debo pedirles un favor, en el momento no duden de hacer lo correcto, es lo mejor para todos.


	12. Chapter 12

12

Los días pasaban uno de tras de otro, el sol se levantaba en el cielo radiante, dando un discurso de aparente tranquilidad, para algunos podría ser la señal de un mejor día, pero en este caso era el pronostico de una tragedia inminente, que en el fondo de mi casi imperceptible corazón deseaba que no sucediera nada que pudiera dañar a la gente que amaba.

Pero como evitar que los Volturi llegaran, como impedir que apliquen una condena en contra de aquellos que intentan destruir la forma de vivir de mi familia, que hacer para que escuchen.

Mis reflexiones fueron interrumpidas por la presencia de Zareen en la habitación.

-en cualquier momento tendremos visitas, por favor les pido que no salgan de aquí, dijo y se fue; pasaron solo un par de días, cuando note que ella caminaba de un lado a otro de su jardín, para finalmente detenerse a mirar hacia la entrada del túnel.

Los rumanos aparecieron por él túnel, al entrar al jardín vieron con cierto disgusto las flores, pero quedaron asombrados con la belleza de Zareen ellos rápidamente la rodearon, ella los miraba fijamente con su mirada dorada.

Bienvenidos… dijo ella

Las miradas carmesí de aquellos milenarios vampiros brillaron de anticipación y mostraron ante ella una amplia sonrisa de victoria

-A que debo su visita… dijo ella entrecerrando los ojos

-Deseamos su apoyo e intercesión ante un grupo de vampiros que han dictado unas reglas absurdas a los demás y se auto proclaman la realeza vampírica y los aplicadores de justicia.

-Y que desean de mi?

-Antes éramos adorados, éramos dioses ahora solo somos un cuento de hadas.

-Vaya Vladimir sabia que querías venganza pero buscar a una mujer que haga lo que tu no puedes es vergonzoso no lo crees... Dijo Cayo detrás de los rumanos

Ellos miraron con furia al gran sequito de vampiros que bloqueaban la entrada, el ambiente se torno denso y pesado al grado que podía cortarse fácilmente con un cuchillo

-Yo no tengo que darte explicaciones… dijo Vladimir de forma insolente.

-Disculpen señores pero no entiendo su presencia en este lugar dijo Zareen.

-Estamos aquí por ti, por quien eres tú... Dijo Stefan tranquilamente y muy seguro de sus palabras

-Quien soy yo? Los miro ella con esos ojos dorados llenos de astucia e ingenuidad

-Una vampira poderosa, alguien que no teme mostrarse, alguien que sin dudar pondrá a esos humanos donde merecen… decía Vladimir con un tono lleno de veneno y rencores. Un vampira que nos llevaría hacia la cima desde la cual miraremos al mundo y seremos adorados como lo que somos, dioses!, seres superiores!.

Zareen no decía ni una palabra miraba a esos dos vampiros con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Lamento esto pero no podemos permitir que suceda tal cosa, dijo Marco, señora me temo que, y hablo sin dudar en nombre de mis compañeros, que esa es una conducta que no podemos tolerar ni permitir, por lo que nos vemos en la obligación de detener y dar castigo a todos aquellos que se vean involucrados en un plan como ese.

Señores ustedes pueden planear conquistar el mundo o matarlo si así lo desean, han expresado sus intenciones pero se han equivocado de vampiro, ustedes llegaron aquí creyendo que mi deseo es de venganza y de conquistar o dar un golpe de estado-ella negaba con la cabeza y entrelazaba sus manos frente a ella-están equivocados.

Zareen se tenso, bajo sus manos las cerró con fuerza, y giro a mirar hacia el fondo del jardín.

De las sombras apareció en un instante Nâssar, y miraba a Zareen con los ojos muy abiertos llenos de desesperación y miedo.

No! Grito ella avanzando unos pasos hacia el lugar de donde Nâssar había venido, corrió olvidándose de los vampiros que solo deseaban terminar con ella, perdiendo la oportunidad de hablar, de contar su historia; y ahí en las sombras estaba Neelam, esperándola haciendo ese sonido gutural tan escalofriante.

Porque lo hiciste!...decía Zareen mirándola... No lo entiendes Neelam... Yo e visto lo que pasara... ... Escúchame... Decía Zareen interponiéndose entre su hermana y los nuevos visitantes

Detente repetía una y otra vez Zareen... las dos comenzaron a moverse una tratando de liberarse y otra bloqueándola una y otra vez, hasta que Dimitri y Félix detuvieron a Zareen sin que ella pudiera hacer nada, forcejeo con ellos, pero ellos lograron dominarla, Nâssar estaba retenido por más de diez vampiros y aun así el forcejeaba para ir en auxilio de ella.

Marco miro a Nelaam, hablándole lentamente, como nunca había hablado antes, la tomo de la mano, y para sorpresa de todos Neelam se comporto como si fuera un inocente ángel; el la acerco a Aro, el la tomo de la mano y miro dentro de ella

-Vaya, vaya, señorita usted a causado mas estragos que nadie y a mantenido a esta muchacha indefensa encerrada, eso es cruel... Dijo Aro observando a Zareen con una clara mirada de acusación y sentenciándola sin más pruebas que los recuerdos de esa retorcida mente,

No podía creer que los Volturi se dejaran engañar por Neelam, sobre todo Aro, no cabía en mi mente esa posibilidad, ella era la mala la que tenia que mantenerse oculta para evitar desgracias, teníamos que hacer algo, no podíamos permitir que ella ganara, no podíamos mantenernos ocultos, mi corazón lo sentía latir más que nunca, mis lagrimas estaban sobre mis mejillas, teníamos que hacerlo, teníamos que hacer lo correcto, ella nos lo dijo.

Toda mi familia me miraba con la misma resolución que yo tenia, pero Alice nos detuvo.

-Aun no es el momento hay que esperar...

-Esperar?... la van a matar!... dije

-Ness créeme pequeña que lo correcto es esperar…

Y esperamos, solo para ver como Jean y Alec doblegaban y torturaban a Vladimir y Stefan bajo el cargo de conspiración y traición, al final ellos ardieron en una hoguera que para mi sorpresa fue iniciada sobre una parte de los rosales de Zareen.

Como podían ellos tomar justicia de esa manera, como condenaban a alguien sin permitirles defenderse.

Yo solo miraba como Marco acariciaba los cabellos de Neelam, mientras la sentaba en una banca, y el se giraba para presenciar la sentencia de Zareen, por un momento esperaba que Neelam mostrara toda su maldad y les causara dolor.

-ahora dijo Alice

Todos sin vacilar salimos al jardín para escuchar la sentencia.

Por genocidio, secuestro y conspiración contra nuestra especie y los humanos, tendrás que dejar de existir. Dijo Aro a Zareen sin dar cuenta de nuestra presencia.

Ella miraba fijamente a su hermana, pero al mismo tiempo sabia que su mente estaba lejos de ahí

En ese momento Jean y Alec se abalanzaron sobre Zareen sin contemplaciones, ni piedad, al mismo tiempo Marco fue sorprendido por Eleazar, Carlise, Esme, Rosalie y yo, el levantando las manos mostrándose ante nosotros como alguien que no quería pelear y nuestro trabajo fue custodiarle y evitar que se metiera en lo que pasaría con aquella criatura rubia.

Mientras que Jasper, Benjamin, Alice, Jake y mis padres se abalanzaron sobre Neelam.

Todos los gruñidos, y golpes que podían darse, fueron cayados por un fuerte grito de agonía acompañado de un tétrico sonido gutural y el fuego se levanto haciendo compañía a un silencio sepulcralmente enloquecedor.

Los Volturi nos miraban sorprendidos.

Aro dio un paso hacia nosotros y miro Carlise, sorprendido y molesto por nuestra intromisión.

-Amigo porque te has entrometido esa chica tenia un don invaluable dijo

-No se que te mostro ella pero puedo decirte que no es lo que vimos nosotros

Aro nos miraba interrogante…- déjame mirar entonces.

Cada uno de nosotros tomo sus manos y le mostro, lo que el no le dio oportunidad a Zareen de mostrar, el broche final fue Nâssar que después de mostrarle sus recuerdos a Aro solicito su muerte porque el existía para proteger a Zareen y ahora deseaba seguirla.

-nunca damos segundas oportunidades, pero esta vez, cometimos un grabe error con esa chica, y todos nos dejamos llevar por las imágenes que nos fueron mostradas y no dimos pie a nada, si lo que ustedes plantean es verdad, y el futuro que me mostraron habría sido real… ustedes han obtenido nuestra confianza, esperamos que ustedes no busquen problemas en contra de nosotros… dijo Cayo

-nosotros no tratamos de decirles como hacer las cosas, ni pretendemos ir en contra de nadie, ni tener problemas, simplemente buscamos tener una existencia, y creo que los humanos no pueden saber de nosotros, seria mortal para todos, Zareen deseaba evitar a toda costa que su hermana causara daño, y quería protegerla, eso es lo que una familia hace, dijo Carlise.

-amigo mío, nos iremos, con algo que pensar, pero con la seguridad de que ustedes son de confianza.

Ellos se fueron, solo quedaron atrás aquellos que cumplirían la petición de Nâssar, pero antes de ello el tomo entre sus manos un jarrón con un retoño de las rosas blancas de Zareen y me lo entrego.

-te pide que cuides esa rosas en recuerdo de la Amira Zareen, son las rosas que un día Sayyid le regalo… en mi oído escuche a mi padre decirme. Yo solo pude tocar su brazo, para hacerle saber que así seria, el sonrío y se alejo de mi.

Todos juntos nos alejamos de aquel lugar y tomamos camino de regreso a casa.

Un par de kilómetros recorrimos y nos giramos para ver aquel oasis.

El viento se levanto formando un remolino de arena, pétalos y cenizas.

Ellos sabían que la única manera de evitar una gran tragedia era su muerte…

Las lágrimas caían en los ojos de Nessie y de Jake, la imagen que las arenas del desierto les dieron les reconforto su alma, Zareen y Sayyid tendrían la oportunidad de renacer y poder estar juntos toda la eternidad.

Nessie se encontraba en el jardín cuidando uno de sus rosales, que ella tanto se empeñaba en sembrar en cada casa que tuvieran, ella estaba concentrada en quitar todas las ramitas secas, y cuidaba los nuevos retoños de aquellas rosas blancas como los copos de nieve, cuando un suave sonido la saco de sus pensamientos y miro a un joven de unos 19 años acercarse a ella.

-hola, dijo el

-hola respondió Nessie

-son hermosas tus rosas, dijo el mirando un retoño que tenia una ramita con unos botones y uno de ellos abriéndose.

-te gustan las flores?

-son tan hermosas, casi iguales como la mujer que amo.

Algo en su interior la impulso y tomo la maceta en la que se encontraba el pequeño retoño

-toma, estas flores una vez hace mucho tiempo fueron el tesoro mas amado de una princesa, Nessie le dijo al joven

-en verdad?, pregunto el asombrado, y sus ojos azules mostraban una sincera curiosidad.

-un príncipe que viajaba por todo el desierto, al regresar a los brazos de su amada el siempre volvía con rosas, se dice que ver una rosa en el desierto es imposible, ellos jamás habían visto tal hermosura y el solo podía comparar la belleza de las rosas con las de su amada princesa del desierto, al morir el a causa de una reina malvada, lo único que le queda a la princesa son sus rosas, las cuales ella cuido como lo que eran su tesoro mas amado por que era lo único que tenia de su amado príncipe.

-la historia es triste, dijo el

-las rosas simplemente son el símbolo de su amor…dijo Nessie, llévaselas a tu novia ella estará feliz de recibirlas.

El agradeció y se fue.

Unos días más tarde Nessie entro a la preparatoria, fue hacia sus lockers cuando choco y cayo al suelo, ella se hinco para recoger sus libros, unas manos de piel dorada le entregaron unos libros, Nessie levanto la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos del color de la mas fina miel, ella sonrió y se movió un poco, los rayos de sol le dieron a esos ojos la tonalidad del oro, solo una vez en su vida había visto unos ojos de esa tonalidad, esta chica la ayudo a ponerse de pie.

-estas bien, pregunto la chica, Nessie solo podía ver la cabellera oscura rizada que enmarcaba esa mirada.

-si gracias, y tu?

-yo estoy bien, gracias, hasta luego, dijo la chica alejándose y abrazando a un chico, al chico que había estado días atrás en su jardín.

-Ness? Estas bien? Le preguntaba Katy una compañera de su última clase

-si, gracias quienes son ellos?, pregunto Nessie señalando a la pareja

-son Zareen y Sayyid, llegaron a la ciudad hace unos años, vienen de algún lugar de Egipto, hacen una bonita pareja no?.. Nessie solo los miraba, y asentía a su amiga- es como si el amor que se tienen viniera…

-de otra vida… Termino Nessie por su amiga, mientras sonreía y se limpiaba aquella lágrima traicionera que caía sobre su mejilla.

FIN.

**no me maten plis... **

**para los que tengan curiosidad todos los nombres tienen un significado.**

**Zareen- Dorada, oro**

**Neelam-joya azul, piedra preciosa**

**Sayyid- Amo, Señor**

**Faruq- que distingue la verdad de la falsedad**

**Nâsser-protector victorioso**

**saludos.**


End file.
